


Rising to the Occasion

by theladyscribe



Category: The Scarlet Pimpernel - Baroness Orczy, The Sherwood Ring - Elizabeth Marie Pope
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bit of a surprise when Percy comes to him with his idea, but then Peaceable supposes that his reputation precedes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising to the Occasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ione/gifts), [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/gifts).



> Dear Ione and thirdbird, I pulled ideas from both of your Yuletide letters, so I thought it was only right to gift this to both of you. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks to nessismore for the look-over.

It's a bit of a surprise when Percy comes to him with his idea, but then Peaceable supposes that his reputation precedes him.

"Oh, I think that's wonderful!" Barbara says when he tells her of Percy's plan to save the French aristocrats.

(He learned years ago it was not worth the trouble to keep secrets from his wife. She inevitably discovered them and then used the information to her advantage, most usually in the form of holding it over him until she got what she wanted.)

"I did, too, m'dear, though I told the man I would not be going with him."

Barbara frowns and comes to sit beside him. "What do you mean you won't be going? Of course you will!"

"I will not, my dear Barbara, because you and I will be hosting a series of auspicious guests in the coming months."

Her eyes light up in surprise, and she laughs. "Oh we shall? How absolutely wonderful!"

"Yes, it really quite is."

"We shall have to hold parties whenever we have the chance," Barbara says. "I want to introduce them to--"

Peaceable puts a finger to his wife's lips, stopping her. "Of course, we will do all that and more, my dear. But tonight, let's enjoy the quiet while we can."

He raises his eyebrows meaningfully, and Barbara gets a familiar glint in her eye.

"Is that what you want, Peaceable?"

"It is indeed, madame. And as you well know, I _always_ get what I want." He pulls her in for a kiss, and Barbara laughs in delight as their lips meet.


End file.
